A Pushover's Punishment
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: (Sequel to Grounded) Jack is doing his time for mess he made all over Europe. It doesn't go exactly the way Pitch planned.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Rise of the Guardians" or "Guardians of Childhood" which is a good thing. It'd be called "The Pitch Black Story (what other characters do you need?)"

Author's Note: Alright, so this is a sequel to Grounded, and this fic won't make much sense unless you've read that one first. It's a little angsty and a little bit fluffy. Slight-AU wherein Pitch finds Jack wondering around and takes him in. At some point I'm going to write that encounter, but for now there's this piece.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Pushover's Punishment**

In Pitch's cavernous lair beneath the earth, Jack pouts in his cell. Arms crossed over, knees tucked up to his chest, and his frosted hood covering his head, Jack looks like the typical teenager in a full-fledged sulk. Jack hears a sigh from behind him and soft footfalls getting closer.

Pitch is worried. Jack's fear flutters in the air, much like snow on a winter's morning. Unlike other fears, Pitch doesn't pluck it out of the air to sate his hunger. Pitch never crossed that line, and he doesn't intend to now. The downside to this kindness is that Pitch can't identify Jack's fear instantly. Instead, he has to do it the hard way: talking it out.

Jack refuses to look at his captor and caretaker. Pitch comes around to the front of the cell, kneeling to get level with the frost spirit. Extending a grey hand, Pitch gently takes the blue hood off the boy's head, revealing messy white locks. Pitch threads his fingers through the hair.

"One more day, Jack, and then it's up to the Pole." Pitch says, "I thought you'd be excited."

"I am." Jack says, mumbling into his knees.

"You don't seem like it." Pitch leans against the cage. "What's wrong?"

Pitch knows which sulks mean trouble. Jack's less serious mopes are a lot of huffs and puffs and snowflakes dancing in the air. Jack's ill moods following a tantrum have whipping winds and harsh cold snaps that extend throughout the lair. Oddly, Jack worries Pitch the most when the winter wonder fills the air with nothing but silence.

Jack shifts, bringing a hand up to grab Pitch's. Jack squeezes Pitch's hand, and Pitch squeezes back. Jack lets out a small, forlorn sigh. "What if…what if they don't like me?"

Ah, Pitch knows this old fear, one heavily tied to the Man in the Moon's silence. Pitch squeezes Jack's hand again, telling him without words that he's here, not abandoned and left alone. Pitch knows that Jack's worst nightmares revolve around that theme. It makes sense that Jack is nervous about the Guardians leaving him as well.

Pitch shakes his head. "Oh, Jack, it's simply impossible." Pitch watches his ward's head lift to give him such a hopeful look. Pitch smiles at him. "I am the Nightmare King, remember? If you could make me like you then surely a bunch of goody-two-shoes with no brains will fall for all your ridiculous charms."

Despite himself, Jack lets out a small laugh. "You really don't like them, huh?"

"We're are at odds in a war, Jack. I think it's only logical I find them repugnant at the very least." Pitch lifts a hand to gently palm Jack's face. "But I shall put aside my grudges…" Pitch looks away, "for now."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Always the same old song and dance with you." Jack doesn't sound very concerned, and Pitch supposed Jack didn't have to be. After all, Jack knew on some level that Pitch wouldn't harm him if things went sour with the Guardians again.

Pitch rubs a thumb across Jack's cool cheek. "Indeed. I care about you deeply, Jack, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Jack says, leaning into the touch. "I guess I think you're pretty awesome, too."

Pitch leans in close. "That guess had best turn into a solid confirmation or you're stuck here for another week."

"No!" Jack smiles as he pretends to panic. "You're awesome! You're like just the most fun guy I know Pitch. And those nightmares! Whoa! They're like so terrifying."

Pitch lightly smacks Jack upside the head. "Keep it up and I'll give you one."

"I'm all aquiver with fear." Jack can't help but grin as he fake trembles.

Pitch chuckles as he ruffles Jack's hair. "I think you've been in here long enough." Pitch waves his hand, making the black sand disperse. Jack gleefully whoops, fist pumping the air. Pitch summons Jack's staff into his hand, collecting it from the shadows. Jack takes his staff back, hugging it close.

"Thanks, Pitch." Jack throws his arms around Pitch's neck, nuzzling the man's cheek.

"For what?" Pitch hugs him back, one arm across the boy's back and a hand to the back of the sprite's head.

"For everything." Jack says, suddenly tense and serious. "I know you're worried."

"Am I?" Pitch asks, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"Yeah, at least, I think you are." Jack hovers backwards so he can face Pitch. "You're a little scared that I'll like the Guardians too much. Maybe you're thinking that I won't want to come back?"

Pitch feels sucker punched. When did Jack get so insightful? Pitch frowns down at Jack. "I assure you, I have no such concerns."

"Really?" Jack asks, "Because after spending so much time with the Boogeyman, I'd like to think I'm actually kind of good at reading fears." Jack came back in for a long, tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Pitch. I'm your kid."

Pitch feels something well up inside his chest. It's strong and warm, filling Pitch with joy that it nearly undoes him. Embracing Jack in return, Pitch lets the emotion surge through him. He wishes he could stay in the moment forever, always feeling this content. Jack's words have healed something inside of him that Pitch didn't even realize needed healing.

"Pitch, air! Need air!" Jack struggles in his hold, trying to shove himself away. "Crushing me! Need to breathe!" Pitch squeezes tighter, making Jack flail his limps with a yelp. "Stop! Abuse! Abuse!"

Pitch laughs as he tosses Jack into the air. Jack catches the wind, flying up to the top of the cavern. The frost spirit smiles above him, a twinkle of playful joy in his eyes. Pitch smiles back, unable to contain his own delight.

Jack asks with slight hesitation, "Does this mean I can go?"

"Yes, Jack, you can go." Pitch waves a dismissive hand. "I will come and retrieve you in a month's time. Until then, have fun."

"Of course!" Jack says as he drifts towards the exit. "It's what I do!" Jack shoots off, leaving frost in his wake.

* * *

At the Pole, North greets Jack with enthusiasm as Jack touches down at the main entrance to the workshop. "Jack! Is good to see you! You are early. The others are not here yet."

"That's alright." Jack says with a shrug.

"I am a bit confused. I thought Pitch put you in sand trap. Why are you free?" North puts a hand on Jack's shoulder, leading him into the workshop.

Jack whispers at North. "Just between you and me, Pitch sucks at punishments. He always breaks down towards day five. I'm surprised he managed to stick it out this long."

North lets out sudden, belly jiggling laugh. "Oh, that's too funny! The Nightmare King, terror of the night and fear, cannot stick to guns."

"Hey, he's not entirely to blame." Jack gives North his best pout. "Could you resist this face?"

North freezes, struck by the absolutely adorable innocence in Jack's face. "No. I couldn't."

Jack grins, and North feels slight trepidation at the glint of mischief in the boy's crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Please, review!

Also, shameless plug, go read "Hush," "The 13 Fearlings," and (for the mature audiences) "Loneliness is a Warm Gun" if you get the chance.


End file.
